Gone Forever
by Twitter Chan and Psycho Chan
Summary: HotStreak is in jail because of his mistakes. Mistakes that forever separated him and AquaMaria, his girlfriend. She wanted to change things. She wanted to be normal. And he didn’t want her to. And it was that fact that did him in.


Summary: HotStreak is in jail because of his mistakes. Mistakes that forever separated him and AquaMaria, his girlfriend. She wanted to change things. She wanted to be normal. And he didn't want her to. And it was that fact that did him in.

Psycho Chan's Note: I was thinking about AquaMaria and realized that there is absolutely no fan fiction with her. Which is rather odd. I mean, there is fan fiction of Ebon and Riche/Gear and even HotStreak and Shiv but none with AquaMaria. I mean, sure, she was completely psycho and stuff but still. They were going out, you'd think someone would write one or two…or something. Yaoi might have something to do with that too. I mean, why write a hetero story when you have man sex?

Disclaimer: I do not own Static Shock*cries* I don't own the song either. The song is by Three Days Grace. I noticed that they just scream HotStreak. Same thing to Linkin Park.

Gone Forever

Resting on that mattress he has gotten use to, HotStreak lays in his cell, pissed off, however, it is more towards himself. He had fucked up. AquaMaria wanted to be human. She wanted to be normal. She wanted out. And HotStreak could not just let that happen. He'd be damned if she left him to go back to her life. Her normal life, leaving him in this hell he calls normal. What they had going was perfectly fine. They cared for each other and helped each other when in need. And she wanted out?

_Don't know what's going on_

_Don't know what went wrong_

_Feels like a hundred years _

_I still can't believe you're gone_

_So I'll stay up late_

_With these bloodshot eyes_

_While all these wall surround me _

_With the story of our life_

Everything was normal earlier that day. They were going to rob some celebrity. Take money from her fans and get out before Static or the police arrived. Maybe perhaps get an apartment together and try living outside of jail walls. Neither wanted to return to jail, especially more so for Maria because she was locked in a tank. But Static arrived quicker than planned, and AquaMaria was frozen. Knowing that they'd both be caught, HotStreak bolted, leaving her behind. But he had planned on breaking her free from jail, or try. He'd be willing to give up his freedom to get her out.

_I feel so much better _

_Now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying _

_That I feel so much better _

_Now that you're gone forever_

Getting ready to make his attack, HotStreak, dressed up so no one would find him out, stopped at a dinner. He was not surprised to hear his girlfriend's name on the news. However, he was surprised to hear that she had volunteered to be a test subject for the cure for the bang baby syndrome. And that pissed Francis off to no end. This didn't stop his plans however. He was going to get her back. But first he needed to find out where she was.

_Now things are coming clear_

_And I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

_So I'll stay out all night_

_Get drunk and fucking fight_

_Until the morning comes _

_I'll forget about our life_

The next thing HotStreak knew, he was crawling through the vent of some building. Quietly pushing the vent rack, the man looked around the loud lab room. Scientists walked around, checking papers and computer screens. He didn't see AquaMaria, but he heard her. She agreed to staying still as they put electrical currents through her body. Then her faint scream as she tried to hold in the pain. Angry, HotStreak felt his body grow hot with fire. A coil caught his attention. Unsure of what exactly it did, he had burned it. When machines started rapid beeping and the men in lab coats started to rush around, Francis grew worried. Then he saw her. AquaMaria tried to slip out of the tank she was in. She could hardly keep her human form. The red head watched in horror as the girl literally went down the drain. Before he was found, he quickly maneuvered back into the heating duct.

_I feel so much better_

_Now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying _

_That I feel so much better _

_Now that you're gone forever_

Looking down into the water fountain in the park, HotStreak was unsure. Unsure if he had badly hurt AquaMaria or even, possibly, killed her. As he was walking away, he heard her voice. Turning, he saw her, still unable to get into a human form. It was then HotStreak decided to try to help her regain her form. Any form. At this point, he didn't care if she was human or meta human. He just wanted her alive and healthy. He agreed to help.

_First time you screamed at me_

_I should have made you leave_

_I should have known it could be_

_So much better_

_I hope you're missing me_

_I hope I've made you see_

_That I'm gone forever_

Francis waited. He waited as doctors were trying to figure out why the cure wasn't working. It was before however, her molecular structure had changed slightly. Thinking of a way to help, Francis made the mistake of mentioning the power surge that had stopped the test before. Quickly, HotStreak had found himself in the room with angry scientists and a seriously pissed off ex girlfriend. Francis was soon fighting her, admitting to her as to why he did what he did. He didn't want things to change, and to him, it seemed that AquaMaria didn't care. Though now it was safe to say she didn't.

_And now it's coming clear_

_That I don't need you here_

_And in this world around me_

_I'm glad you disappeared_

Soaked. HotStreak was soaked. Gear had tossed him in the dirty water after AquaMaria had tried to drown him and the people she thought lied to her. He knew the truth. And the truth was that the scientists, as much as he hated it, did not lie to her. He did. Francis ruined everything for his own selfish needs. Francis sat in the water, his clothes drenched, and a look of pure regret on his face. The man did not even put up a fight when Static and Gear returned to get him. The police put him in cuffs and he walked into the back of the transportation vehicle on his own. So lost, he failed to see the confused faces around him.

_I feel so much better _

_Now that you're gone forever_

_I tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying _

_That I feel so much better _

_Now that you're gone forever_

_And now you're gone forever_

_And now you're gone forever_

HotStreak sighs, looking up at the concrete ceiling above him. He hated that girl for tossing him like that. He hated the fact that she would rather be human than be with him. Francis hated change more than anything. It meant he had to adapt or be left behind. Only this time the change was him being left behind. As much as he wanted to hate her, he wanted her back. Until he can fully accept his mistakes, he will go on hating her.


End file.
